<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Describe yourself, Miss. Reign. by Madijo78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841753">Describe yourself, Miss. Reign.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madijo78/pseuds/Madijo78'>Madijo78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, i have more hehe, some of you may skip over this when you read the OC but thats okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madijo78/pseuds/Madijo78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OC prompt- describe your personality. Rhode Reign.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC - Relationship, blood warning - Relationship, jail - Relationship, random evil mayor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Describe yourself, Miss. Reign.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day 1:  Describe your personality- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Name: Rhode Reign</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Age: 24</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Status: fucking screwed</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My knuckles ached. I could feel my heartbeat in my hands, throbbing and pulsing as the blood oozed from the open pieces of skin. I tried using the end of my long sleeve shirt to wipe away the drips, staining my shirt. My arms ached, I could feel my elbows creak as I moved them around trying to get blood flow back into its race. The loud sounds of the local jail I sat in currently, sent shocks of pain coursing through my head and into my shoulders. I set my head in my hands, resting the painful noggin in the hope of easing the swelling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>How did I get here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘  crossed my mind, slowly as if an airplane was waving a banner of stupidity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhaling a loud sigh, I leaned back against the wall, leaving my hands on my side to rest my heavy eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘If only my mother could see me now,’  </span>
  </em>
  <span>i chuckled to myself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘ she’d call me a fucking screw up, and a worthless daughter.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her countless punishments and yellings went in one ear, and out the other. My small mind at the time never seemed to process the future I was making for myself. I had always gotten the red card each week during elementary school. Pulling hair, drawing on other papers of my classmates, cutting pigtails. I was seen as the devil’s spawn by previous and future teachers. I had seen the principal’s office so much, by the time I reached middle school, hearing my name called over the intercom to report to the office- let us just say it didnt phase me anymore. My mother would walk it, clad in the same attire she had been wearing for the past 2 weeks besides her hooker dresses, and blame me for being insubordinate. For being the daughter she never wanted. I wasn’t planned. I wasn’t wanted and she made it her business every day to treat me like shit. I would take it. Where would I go besides all over? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would persecute me for being a bad student, for acting out, and truthfully, I don’t think she ever reflected on her own actions to find the reason why I acted improperly. I remember being drug by my hair to the basement, locked in a closet to await my punishment. The starvation wasn’t the worst part, my stomach had adjusted to the constant reminder of food, but the watching I was forced to endure. The watching of the many men she went brought down to have her ‘fun.’  she thought that making me watch would put me in my place, by ripping my hair out would make me stop, by starving me would kill me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I’m impenetrable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it never stopped. Even when I left at 18 to couch hop, she had always found a way to reach me no matter how many times I changed my number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I entered high school, fights for me were normal. It wasn’t normal for the school board. To them, a normal student should be completing their heaping piles of homework, crying for 2 hours over the confusion with their math problem; the lies that seeped into that high school and made its way like a poison into the brains of those vulnerable. If my hands didn’t ache at the end of a school day, my day wasn’t complete. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To my mom, it was a complete disaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one seemed to question, to care when I arrived at school with bruises on my arms and my scalp bleeding. When my knuckles were oddly broken and I walked with a limp. My reputation spread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loud banging of the cell next to me woke me out of my flashbacks of the past. Another burly man, reeking of alcohol, stumbling and falling on the hard bed nailed into the wall. The sound rang through my ears, part of my head longing for the sound of my release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My chest hurt, it was difficult to breathe in the stuffy cell, as I maneuvered to lay on the brick of a bed. I shut my eyes, lying as still as possible to remove myself mentally from the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Heh, the situation’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> I laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a few hours ago, I was walking home, a light buzz filtering through my body from the two shots of tequila I took. I wasn’t even stumbling when I passed the familiar dark alley near the condemned apartment complex. The same route I took when I was headed home from work, and from a party I attended. I ignored the hairs that stood on the back of my neck, passing it off as the cold brisk wind that was settling under the warmth of the alcohol. It was a mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t see the large man resting in the shadows, resting his hands in his pockets as if he was casually waiting for a vulnerable woman to pass by. I couldn’t hear his footsteps when he came up behind me, grabbing me in a chokehold as my reaction was to break free. Bringing my hands under and cutting through the arm, I threw his arms away from me, taking advantage of the short break he took to land a couple of punches to his face. I felt something course through me, I had seen this man before, and I couldn’t quite place where. He landed a punch to my temple, knocking my brain around, as pain blossomed on the side of my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could hear the frantic sounds of neighbors, shouts from their windows that didn’t do much to help me. I had fought many people, but I wasn’t in the best attire. Hiking the little black dress I wore up and inch, and kicked my leg towards his groin, sending him to the ground. My brain scrambled to predict my next motions, and finally, my legs began to run the best they could in the heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My legs continued to run, my chest heaving as I took a look behind me seeing the man barreling towards me. My heart was racing, I had managed to keep my virginity intact despite my past, and I wasn’t about to lose it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, I could see the red and blue flashing lights, a sense of relief sending me running the opposite way towards the man. He had stopped, looking at the lights, caught like a deer in the headlights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cops rolled up to me, catching my stricken appearance and got out of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello ma’am,” he started with, “we had some call in the area saying a woman with your description was getting attacked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” I breathed. I pointed to the man, who was now casually walking towards the cop as if he hadn’t just committed assault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, we are going to have to arrest you and take you in for questioning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man oddly started laughing, holding his chest as if the cop told him a funny joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir Cop, I'm the Mayor, this woman was attacking me. We were headed to my place and suddenly she started screaming and assaulting  me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes bulged as I scrambled for the words to describe in detail what I planned to do to his lying ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's a lie!” I cried, "There are witnesses of you attacking me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am,” the cop intervened, “We need to take you both into questioning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I chuckled to myself, laughing at my situation in my cell and the fact that I may be wrongfully accused of assault on a corrupt mayor. And man, was I ready for the payback that would end with him in a coffin. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a quick write, more for the prompt than a story so if there is any errors, feel free to let me know so I can fix it. I hope you enjoyed Rhode Reign.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>